


Trust

by Boxeption



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Body Horror, M/M, a miracle, i don't want you guys getting the wrong idea, just Gabe doing some good old-fashioned freaky shenanigens, soulplay, there are a couple supporting characters in this now, this isn't smut or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption
Summary: Gabriel visits Jack with a request he doesn't know he can agree to.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> You guys may have seen this on Wedomorrison's blog; it is mine, but she was kind enough to post it for me because I was too scared to throw my writing into the big wide world. I finally worked up the courage to make an account and post it, though! This is my first work in four years, please be gentle I'm rusty.
> 
> EDIT: So this now has not one but TWO amazing fanarts, and I suggest you all go give the artists some love- https://triruntu.tumblr.com/post/156600403661/triruntu-fanart-for-boxeptions-fic-trust-go  
> http://purrlockholmes.tumblr.com/post/156641004804/for-the-fic-trust-by-boxeption-jack-gave-a  
> I'm still absolutely in awe that these two took their valuable time to draw something for this, and I'm always gonna be grateful, you guys!

Jack slowly woke, soft Gibraltar moonlight streaming through his window. He frowned. Something wasn't right.   
  


"It's been a while, hasn't it?"   
  


Jack whipped around, looking for the source of the voice while scrabbling for the handgun beside his bed. Reaper stepped forwards, dangling the gun between his claws.   
  


Jack sighed deeply through his nose. "Was it really necessary to wake me up at-" he glanced at the blinking clock, "2:41 in the morning?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


"Asshole." 

  
  
Gabriel chuckled before moving forwards, placing the gun back on the nightstand with a soft clink before settling onto the end of the bed. "I just couldn't wait until the morning,  _ cariño _ ."   


Jack glared at him, but it had little effect on Gabriel's smirk, especially with sleep still clouding his expression. Gabriel simply chuckled again before leaning forwards and pressing a soft kiss against his forehead.  "You're always so beautiful when you just wake up. So soft and vulnerable." 

 

The edges of his form dissolved into smoke, drifting down and curling around Jack's body. The bulk of his weight settled behind him, between his back and the wall. Shadowy tendrils gently wound around his body until Jack was securely ensconced in his grip. Jack took a brief moment to contemplate his situation. With a being known to literally suck the life out of people snugly wrapped around him, he supposed most people would panic. Gabe had never harmed him before like this, however, and his odd embrace felt safe, somehow. Secure. The back of his mind had accepted that the cool tendrils coiled around him were virtually harmless in this situation; he let himself relax and slowly drifted into a drowsy state.    
  
They remained like that for some time, with Gabriel shifting every time Jack moved so he wouldn't constrict too tightly around him. If he focused, he could feel Gabe's heartbeat of sorts, a soft pulse of energy against his skin. It would slow to a near crawl for some time, then speed up again. He considered asking about it, but the haze of drowsiness hung over him and he couldn't bring himself to concentrate on speaking; then Gabe shifted more insistently against him, pulling him back to the waking world.    
  
"Jack." Gabriel rumbled from his place behind him. "There's something I want to do."  Jack turned his head slightly but said nothing. Gabe moved until he could look Jack in the eyes.   
  


"You know I can see souls."   
  


"Of course." Jack replied, allowing the slightest bit of a sarcastic edge to slip into his voice. "Your entire existence kind of revolves around them."  Gabe's crimson gaze narrowed momentarily at his comment, but he continued nonetheless.   
  


"I want." He leaned forwards, nuzzling under the curve of Jack's jaw and coiling tighter around his chest. "I want to show you what I see."   
  
Jack's breathing quickened. He was no expert, but he was reasonably sure that you needed your soul, and that Gabe's method of "showing" would likely relieve him of it, possibly permanently. He looked at him in confusion.   
  


"Won't that hurt?"   
  


Gabe's face was inches away from his own, concern masking a slightly predatory stare that sent chills up Jack's spine. "Not if you don't fight it."   
  


The darkness coiled fitfully around them both as Jack mulled it over, before returning his gaze to Gabriel's.   
  
"Do it then."   
  
Crimson eyes widened, it was clear Gabe hadn't been expecting him to acquiesce so soon. A grin spread across his face as he closed the distance between them; the kiss started chaste but quickly deepened, and soon Gabe exhaled deeply into him. Smoke rushed down Jack's throat to settle in his lungs. The faint buzzing of Gabriel's form caused Jack to groan into the kiss, but Gabe didn't move any farther than that for some time. He let Jack drink him in, sharing their breath until Jack's gaze grew unfocused and he pulled back.   
  


The shadowy tendrils curled around him twitched and wound themselves into him, sliding between his bones and organs, tracing the path of his veins and nerves. Jack could feel them shifting inside his guts as Gabe pulled back to allow him air. He exhaled a long stream of inky mist, clearing his lungs momentarily before his next breath sucked more of the surrounding smoke inside him.    
  
Jack felt claws trace their way lovingly over his torso before Gabriel roughly tugged his gloves off; settling his palms against his bare skin, he locked eyes with Jack. Taking a steadying breath, he asked softly,   
  


"Are you sure about this?"   
  


Jack swallowed roughly, and replied simply,

 

"Yes."   
  


Gabe closed his eyes, and Jack could feel his fingertips slip under his skin; sinking deeper and deeper into his chest. He had to bite back a laugh, of all things, at the absurdity of the situation. A terrifying monster-  _ his lover _ \- straddling him as best he could with his hands buried wrist-deep in his chest cavity, all by choice. Before it could cross his lips, however, it was knocked out of him with a whimper as Gabe's fingertips brushed  _ something _ inside him.   
  
As Gabe reached for it again, utter animal panic surged through Jack. Whatever it was he was going for, it was not meant to be taken. He didn't even realize he had started hyperventilating until Gabe buried his face in his shoulder, whispering  _ "Breathe, breath, Jack." _ as tendrils rubbed reassuringly at his shoulders.   
  


"Don't resist, Jack." he murmured softly as Jack's breathing slowly settled. "It won't hurt if you don't struggle.   
  


"It doesn't hurt." Jack rasped. "Just feels... strange, is all." It was true. It felt more like it did when Gabriel had first wriggled between his organs: not supposed to happen but tolerable if he focused on staying calm.   
  


Gabe frowned, looking at him worriedly. "We can stop-"   
  


"No!"   
  


His outburst surprised even him, and he continued in a softer tone, "You've made me curious dammit. You can't back out now." Jack gave a weak laugh, reaching up to tug Gabe's face down to his own again. The hands buried in his chest moved again, gently grasping the thing inside him that had caused him to panic.   
  
They  _ tugged _ .   
  
Jack gave a wheeze as his back arched, his body refusing to relinquish his soul so easily. It felt like someone had tied a string to his very essence and pulled on it. Dimly, he wondered if it was a mistake to trust Gabe with this. He  _ ate souls, after all _ . But as he looked at the wraith hunched over him, face twisted with worry, he couldn't believe that he could truly bring .himself to hurt him. Gabe kept a steady stream of reassurance and apologies in his ear even as he slowly pulled him apart.   
  
And then he was free.   
  
Jack blinked open his eyes. Everything was fuzzy and his senses felt dulled as he glanced around, finally settling on Gabe's face. It was lit by a soft blue glow, and when he looked down he gasped. A shimmering ultramarine orb hovered just above Gabe's cupped palms. Shades of gold rippled across its surface, mixed with a thousand other incremental hues. The light from it washed over the room, tinting everything a soft blue. Jack stared, transfixed, as he saw his own emotions written clearly in front of him as they shifted. He didn't really need to ask, but he did anyway.   
  


"Is that... me?"

 

Gabe gave a strained laugh, bumping their foreheads together.   
  


"Yes Jack, that's your soul." He glanced at Jack, taking in his stunned expression before gently rubbing his thumb against the surface of the luminescent orb. Jack's breath caught, he could feel it plain as day, as if Gabe had ran his fingers against his skin. It felt so intimate he could hardly bear it. Gabriel was literally holding _his entire being in the palms of his hands;_ a display of trust strong enough to make him shiver. He did it once more, making Jack tremble, then gently pressed the orb back against his chest. It slipped easily through his skin, settling inside him. Immediately the fuzziness in his vision vanished and he felt complete again. Interesting, he hadn't even noticed the sensation of loss before. Gabe let him adjust before pulling him close and asking,  "So, what did you think?"

  
Jack paused before replying, "It went in a lot easier then it came out." Gabe's shoulders shook as he let out a muffled snort.   
  


"It's supposed to be like that. Would you rather it rattle around inside you like a loose marble?"   
  


Jack shook his head before slumping against his chest bonelessly. Gabe gently carded his fingers through his hair; lowering them both onto the bed to sleep until someone came to wake Jack up.   
  
The resulting chaos would make his day.


	2. Cause and Effect

Lena hummed to herself as she sped along the sleepy hallways. Winston had enlisted her help in waking up the late-rising members who inevitably forgot whenever an early morning meeting was scheduled. It was unusual for her to be streaking through the otherwise unoccupied wing that Jack resided in. Normally the man was up before anyone else, a byproduct of the SEP training and years of living on the run she supposed. She stopped before his door and lightly tapped it.

 

“Jack! Winston’s a tad peeved you forgot his meeting. Better get yourself up and down there before the big guy comes looking for you!”

 

There was no answer. Lena had expected grumbling, maybe something involving “punks”, but no response at all?

 

“Jack, luv?”

 

Still no answer.  Lena anxiously adjusted her harness straps and keyed in the code to his door. She softly pushed it open and peered around the edge towards Jack’s bed. He was sprawled out fast asleep, thankfully covered by his blanket since what she could see of his chest was bare. Lena paused. This was the first time she had seen him this relaxed in a very long time. She decided to tell Winston that the old man was resting and that he should just brief him after he showed. She closed the door and was halfway down the hallway before she stopped in her tracks, her mind whirling.

 

Jacks blanket was green. She _knew_ it was green, she had helped ready the room for him when he came back. So why was it black now? In an instant she was back at his door, knocking on it.

 

“Jack, you gotta wake up, luv! Winston needs you for his meeting!”

 

To her intense relief, she heard a vaguely irritated noise and the sound of someone shifting from inside the room. She hesitated and then threw open the door, deciding that if Jack was tired enough to sleep in she should make sure he doesn’t fall asleep again. “Jack-”

 

Lena froze. What she had thought was a blanket was _moving_ , shifting higher until it faintly resembled a sitting man besides Jack’s still prone form. It turned its head to look at her and she stifled a scream, clapping a hand over her mouth and stumbling back until her back hit the doorframe. Two pockets of scarlet stared at her from the blackness of its face; just underneath, a jagged slash of razor teeth were a shining white against the dark. The teeth parted and it gave a gurgling, rumbling growl that filled her with utter panic. She backed up and slammed the door between them, her mind a whirlwind of indecision. _I need to tell Winston. Oh Lord, was Jack okay?_ She turned on her heel and sprinted towards the meeting room, blinking there as quickly as she could.

 

Winston was in the middle of an informative paragraph on the benefits being on good terms with the E.U could bring when Lena burst through the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. She startled everyone so badly Hanzo spit out his tea and several others choked on their breakfast. “WinstontheresamonsterinJack’sroomanditmighthaveeatenhimandIjustlefthimtherewegottagohelp-” She was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder.

 

“Calm down, Lena. Could you repeat that?”

 

“Under Mach 4, please.” Hana piped from the end seat.

 

Lena took a steadying breath. “I was going around and waking up all the sleepyheads like you asked, Winston, and I noticed Jack wasn’t about so I went to check on him and theres a- a _thing_ in his room, and it looked at me and- _what if it killed him?_ What if he’s not there when we get back?- And i thought it was a blanket at first cause it was all over him but then i-it moved and it growled at me and-” Whatever she was going to say cut off as she choked on frightened tears. Reinhardt was instantly at her side and wrapping her in a hug. She sobbed into his chest for some time while Winston attempted to make sense of what she said.

 

“Angela, Reinhardt- no, no, I’ll go myself. There’s no need to leave her. Genji? Hanzo? Will you come with us and help subdue this… creature?” Both nodded from where Hanzo was mopping up his spilled tea. The three grabbed their weapons and followed Winston towards Jack’s hall. The leader glanced at Angela, missing her Valkyrie suit and gripping her staff so hard her knuckles turned white.

 

“You should probably wait outside until we determine the situation.”

 

“No.”

 

Winston stared at her in surprise. She knew she was virtually defenseless, and worked better behind a supportive barrier of capable fighters. He couldn’t fathom why she would refuse to follow this now. Angela glanced at his expression and explained.

 

“I don’t know what state Jack is going to be in when we get there. He could very well need me as soon as you engage whatever is with him.”

 

Winston saw the look of steely determination in her eyes and realized that he wasn’t going to win this. He tapped his earpiece. “Athena, how many life signs are in room 210?”

 

“I’m picking up 1 set of vitals, Winston.”

 

The group exchanged glances. Either whatever it was had left, or it was still there and Jack…

Genji hurtled ahead, breaking into a dead sprint towards the distant door. He slammed it open and vanished into the room. There was a frozen pause, then a positively bone-chilling screech echoed down the hall to them.

 

Winston grabbed Hanzo and Angela and charged down the hall, rounding the corner into the room and nearly trampling Genji as he stood in the middle of the room.

 

“What on earth?” Angela murmured. Hanzo muttered something in his native language that sounded suspiciously like a prayer. Privately, Winston agreed. Jack was sitting on the bed opposite the door, staring at them in panicked confusion. He was swathed in blackness that extended over his right shoulder. Crimson eyes glared at them from its mass. It was clear that Genji’s sudden entrance had startled him awake; his legs were still tangled in the green blanket.

 

“What the fuck? Why the hell are you in my room? Why did you break down my door? Why is-”

Jack’s torrent of questions stopped as the blackness tugged at his arm. He turned his head to give it an incredulous look; it quickly morphed into something between mortal terror and murder.

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

_What._

 

“You know this thing?” Genji questioned, gesturing to the blackness. It shrank under four shocked stares and one furious one and gave a disgruntled buzz. Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, resigning himself to the interrogation to come.

 

“Yes, I know him. He’s friendly, don’t worry.”

 

“Friendly?” Winston squawked, “How can that _thing_ be friendly? It looks like it could eat you alive!”

 

The crimson pits narrowed to slits as the creature glared at him, and suddenly something white hurtled out of the smoke and beaned Winston directly in the face. Jack went white as a sheet as Winston caught Reaper’s mask and turned it over, looking at it. He lifted his eyes to look at them.

 

“Jack.”

 

If possible, Jack paled even more.

 

“Why is there an internationally hunted terrorist in our base, on your bed, _wrapped around you like an octopus._ ”

 

He prepared to continue his tirade, but was interrupted by Angela shoving him aside and bustling towards the bed. She ignored his frantic “Angela!-”, only stopping when Reaper drew himself up and hissed at her with all he could muster. Jack groaned in irritation and batted at him.

 

“Jesus, just let her check on me won’t you? You’re the reason she’s so freaked out in the first place.”

 

Reaper’s only response was to drop and coil himself even tighter around Jack’s body possessively, squeezing him hard enough to elicit a pained grunt.

 

_“Gabe get off of me-”_

 

Angela dropped her staff with a gasp. She took a hesitant step forwards, staring at them in shock.

 

_“Gabriel?”_

 

It was barely above a whisper, but everyone heard it in the silence of the room. The shadow seemed frozen against Jack’s skin, perhaps hoping that if he didn’t move, they would leave. Finally, he gave a sigh and responded.

 

“You got me, Angie.”

 

“Six years.”

 

The look on Angela’s face made Winston and Hanzo both take a step back. Jack seemed determined to become one with the mattress as she stalked towards them.

 

“Six years everybody thought you were dead! And now I learn you’ve been fighting us? Hunting down old members and _murdering_ them?”

 

“I _am_ dead."

 

Gabe’s cold retort stopped her in her tracks. “What, did you think any _normal_ man could do _this?_ ” He tugged himself off of Jack and swirled in a pool on the sheets. Slowly, his form grew from the mist, solidifying into Reaper’s familiar ensemble. Angela stared at him in shock.

 

“Oh _Gabriel,_ what happened to you?”

 

Gabe huffed. “You tell me. I’m not the one with a medical degree.”

 

Genji stepped forwards from his place by the door, peering at the man’s face. “It _is_ you.” He paused, “I did not think I would ever see you again."

 

“Would someone please explain to me what is going on?”

 

Five pairs of eyes turned to Hanzo, crouching in a corner of the room, bow still at the ready. Winston sighed and turned towards the door. “We’ll explain _everything_ to _everyone_ in the meeting room. Come on.”

 

Gabe refused to move from his spot on the bed until Jack forcibly grabbed him and dragged him out the door. The others could hear their hushed argument behind them quite easily as they traveled down the hall.

 

“Why are we going with him?”

 

“Because you didn’t leave like you normally do and now you’ve thrown everybody into a panic. You deserve to sit there and explain yourself, not just slink away.”

 

“I’m already regretting this choice.”

 

“What choice?”

 

“Joining.”

 

“Join- _Gabe you want to join Overwatch?”_

 

It was at this point that the pair noticed the other four had stopped and were staring at them. Winston gave an obviously forced cough before gesturing towards the door. Gabe stared at it in trepidation.

 

“Can I at least have my mask back?”

 

“No.”

 

Gabe took a deep breath, puffing out smoke as he exhaled. He grabbed Jack’s hand and pushed forwards into the room after Genji and Angela.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack flopped onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. The day had been an absolute fiasco ever since Genji had practically broken down his door. The worst part was everybody’s reactions to Gabe’s entrance. Lena had broken down again, so had Reinhardt. Faheera had stalked up to him and slapped him across the face; several of the younger members had to restrain Jesse from actually attacking him. Ana hadn’t said anything, but he could feel her eyes on him and Gabe the entire time as they explained the situation. He knew she was going to have a serious talk with him before the end of the day.

 

Winston had grudgingly agreed to allow him to stay for now, but insisted that Angela run tests to see what had happened to him and if it could be reversed. Gabe had been dragged to her lab hours ago and there was no sign of either of them. Winston was holed up in his lab, trying to tinker with Athena’s sensors so she could actually detect him. As far as he could tell from the empty jars, it wasn’t going well.

 

The room grew several degrees colder, and Jack turned to look at the black smoke seeping through the wall and under the door. “She let you go?”

 

Gabe grumbled as he slunk over to the chair and settled into it. “You don’t have to act so surprised. She ran a bunch of tests and told me I could go as long as I didn’t ‘wander’.”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “And this isn’t wandering?”

 

“Eh. As long as I don’t leave the building and she can find me I don’t care.” Gabe gave a raspy sigh, “I wonder if Winston will let me stay. I know I pissed him off.”

 

“I’m wondering why you chose to offer to join in the first place.”

 

Gabe shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “Well, Talon wasn’t happy that a certain hard-assed vigilante was destroying all their plans. I was told to hunt you down.”

 

“You already were hunting me down,” Jack replied. “why would this be anything different?”

 

“They told me to bring you back. Talon didn’t like that you kept escaping even me; they wanted to take care of you themselves.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The pair sat in silence for a moment.

 

“I suppose they don’t know you’re here?”

 

Gabe laughed. “I didn’t exactly hand in my resignation. Honestly, I only wanted to join Overwatch to spite those bullfrogs.”

 

Jack glanced at him in confusion.

 

“I would have been happier to hide away with you somewhere, but you won’t leave this.” He gestured around the room.

 

Jack grinned. “You’re such a softie, you know that? Leaving your employers and rejoining all our old friends just to be with me.” Gabe gave a rumble, but slipped across the room and settled against Jack’s chest. Tendrils wound through his fingers as Jack leaned against the wall, supporting them both. Gabe seemed particularly tired now, and Jack cocked his head to scrutinize him. “Are you already hungry?” He knew the wraith had likely eaten just before he came to visit him, and normally feeding would last him about a week.

 

“Not hungry yet, just tired. Those tests took a lot out of me.”

 

Jack frowned. “What are you going to do about feeding now? There aren’t a lot of heinous criminals this close to the base.” Gabe shifted, and a few more tendrils coiled around Jack.

 

“I hadn’t thought about that. I suppose- you get missions quite often, don’t you? If I eat enough on those, I can last until the next time.”

 

“The only problem is” Jack pointed out, “Winston won’t be sending you on missions any time soon.”

  
Gabe buzzed irritably and mumbled something about discussing it tomorrow. Sensing that he was on the verge of sleep, Jack fell silent and was content to sit there, Gabe’s weight in his lap. He gently brushed his fingers along the curves of Gabe’s form as they dozed. Both of them slowly drifted off to distant music and laughing from the other wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much to wedomorrison for beta reading and providing support while I wrote these. I likely wouldn’t have written them if it weren’t for her. I didn’t intend to write a sequel to Trust. I really didn’t intend for it to be nearly twice as long and full of plot either, but here we are. Any short ficlets I write from now on will be unrelated snippets of their relationship. I have some other works that I have planned out, including another longer one called Tryst. (Have fun guessing what that's about :3c) Feel free to comment with questions about anything!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel! I'll be posting it sometime later this week for you all.


End file.
